


Underneath Your Mistlefoe

by Commoncoral



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cheesy, Christmas, Christmas Party, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Megatron is Bad at Feelings, Mistletoe, Party Ambulance, Shenanigans, Suplex, ceasefire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commoncoral/pseuds/Commoncoral
Summary: Optimus learns a human tradition of kissing under the mistletoe and as a prime he must oblige to this rule, so he kissed Megatron suddenly as they were in the middle of fighting each other.
Relationships: Bumblebee & Starscream, Jazz/Prowl, Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 25
Kudos: 112





	Underneath Your Mistlefoe

_"Hey look up, it's a mistletoe."_

_"Oh...oh dear-hahaha!"_

The Autobots gathered around the tv as a Christmas movie special played. They were very invested as the protagonist James leans in to kiss his blushing romance interest Diane on the lips. The loud gasps and cheers turned into booing when the kiss scene cut to a commercial break.

"Hey Spike, why did that red and green plant make them kiss? Is it some sort of magic?" Bumblebee curiously asked.

"Well, it's a Christmas tradition where two people have to kiss each other underneath that plant called a mistletoe. Sometimes it's hung up underneath a doorway, other times people just use their hands." Spike answered as the Autobots listened in.

"I should get myself some of that mistletoe, I know a bot that could use an excuse for some smoochin' right now!" Jazz winked over to Prowl in the distance, in which Prowl rolled his optics with a small smirk.

"Earth has some very fascinating traditions. Speaking of mistletoe, we should finish up on decorating the ark for the holiday." Optimus chimed in. 

"Just as soon as the others finish with the Christmas parade, Chip said the people organizing it will give the leftover used decorations," Spike said.

"That's very kind of them to gift us to celebrate this human holiday. " Ratchet joined in the conversation.

"Well that's the magic of Christmas, it's all about love, understanding, and peace among each other," Spike explained. Bumblebee might have taken it a bit too literally and thought that there's actual Christmas magic that makes humans kinder this time of year.

"Well let's see how the Chip and the organizers are doing, we should help them out if they need assistance," Optimus said. The Autobots then rolled out to check out the city preparation for the parade. They were almost done by the time Optimus and the others arrived.

"Any more room to help, Chip?" Bumblebee said.

"Oh, hey guys! There's no need to help, although I can give you guys a tour of how the parade works."

The Autobots were in awe looking at the snowy streets decorated with multi-coloured lights, neon signs, and wreaths. Wheeljack picks up a gun cannon looking like object with interest. 

"What is this contraption suppose to do in a parade?" Wheeljack questioned.

"It's a T-shirt gun, or rather a sweater gun. People are going to gift some random parade-goers by shooting them with it." Chip described as Wheeljack continued to fiddle with the device, in which a green and red sweater flew and landed on his face.

"I'd say it could use a little more oomph to its firing power." Wheeljack laughed.

"Hey, I found them! those mistletoes!" Chip turned to see that Jazz found a small box full of those small plants.

"Oh you can keep them, they were part of the decorations we were going to give you." Jazz then handed them over for to Bumblebee to hold and Bumblebee was extra cautious with the box in case of any mistletoe accidents.

Chip then led them to a giant Christmas tree, covered with blinking lights and ornaments.

"Looks like the star hasn't been placed on the tree yet," Optimus said. 

"The star is going to be placed on during the parade. I actually invented the star this year, It's actually electronic and will glow at night. Same goes to the other lights and electronics."

Chip pointed a machine near the pine tree. 

"It's a little modified generator that powers and controls all of the machine involved with the parade wirelessly."

"That's very impressive Chip although I fear-"

"DECEPTICONS!" Bumblebee shouted and pointed at the sky.

"Exactly Bumblebee I- oh." Optimus then realized there were Decepticons approaching them. Megatron landed and picked up Chip's generator.

"It appears that I've been gifted a present," Megatron said to Optimus.

"Megatron, leave these humans to their own celebrations and put that generator down!" 

"Bah! like I would listen to you, Decepticons attack!"

And so the cybertronians started fighting, except the Autobots were very careful with the decorations and although they couldn't save all of the ornaments, they tried their best.

Optimus prime axe and Megatron's mace clashed as they tried to gain a grip on the generator, Jazz blasted _All_ _I_ _want for Christmas_ loudlyin which stopped Rumble and Frenzy from causing an earthquake. Although not entirely due to the bass of the song still shook the ground. The two cassettes fled to enjoy Mariah Carey's voice from an audial safe distance.

Bumblebee dodged Starscream blasts even with him balancing the box full of mistletoes.

"What is even in that box?!" Starscream grew frustrated with Bumblebee's perfect evasions and him not fighting back.

"Organic magic and you're going to regret it if the mistletoe gets released!"

"What's a mistlefoe!??" Starscream shouted. Wheeljack tackled the seeker from behind in which he accidentally fell on Bumblebee, in which the box of mistletoes flew in the air and scattered everywhere. Starscream and Bumblebee then made optic contact as a dumbfounded Starscream still hadn't moved from accidentally pinning the yellow Autobot underneath him in a compromising position. They just stared at each other in silence for quite a while before Wheeljack tackled Starscream again.

Megatron was still fighting over the generator and had been able to pin a struggling Optimus onto the ground.  
"It looks like it ends here, Prime. You and your Autobots are too careful with these organics!" Megatron boasted. Optimus was preparing an uppercut until he spotted a mistletoe hanging from a wreath above them both.

"Oh dear." The Prime said quietly. He had to oblige to traditions. It was also really dumb idea (didn't exactly hate it however) but it was worth a shot, "And with this generator, I can..." Megatron monologue got cut short when Optimus mask slid away.

"...Wha-what are you doing?!" For those few moments before Megatron shouted, he was instantly enamoured with Optimus never seen before facial features. Optimus Prime is handsome.

"Celebrating an earth tradition," A blushing Optimus said as Megatron stayed frozen in a stupor, looking at Prime's pretty lips as Optimus leaned closer to kiss Megatron cheek. Kissing on the lips was too intimate for the Autobot leader, although he wondered if cheek smooching would still bypass the mistletoe rule. Megatron was heavily blushing with a face that was somewhere between trying not to smile, shyness, and confusion.

Then right after Optimus Prime punched Megatron in the face hard enough to land on his back a few feet away. Megatron was still in a daze to process the punch, much less even the kiss.

The Autobots and Decepticons stopped the fighting due to the prime sudden tender actions in battle. Optimus was glad he was able to get his faceplate back up without anybody noticing.

Starscream saw his chance. After the 5 seconds that passed by without the Decepticons leader moving an inch, the seeker opened his mouth and turned his back to the disoriented Megatron.

"MEGATRON HAS FALLEN!"

Starscream didn't see that his own talking was enough for Megatron to snap back to reality and stood up again.

"I, STARSCREAM AM THE NEW LEADER OF THE-ACK"

Megatron kicked the behind of the seeker knees which caused Starscream to fall over. Megatron sighed in embarrassment while his servo covered his blushing face. He briefly looked at Optimus before speaking.

"Decepticons!" Megatron took another small glance at the unfazed prime."...retreat." he muttered out quietly, although everyone couldn't hear, they pretty much had the idea of what Megatron said.

And so the Decepticons absconded without the generator. (And Megatron's pride)

"I told Starscream he'd regret it." Bumblebee broke the silence.

"Made the fight a whole lot easier too." Jazz added.

"And the cleanup. Chip, I apologize for the mess we created." Optimus said as he viewed the slight destruction around them.

"No worries Optimus, it's fixable and you guys can help out now. Although you do know that you're allowed to not do a mistletoe kiss, right?"

"Oh...at least I was being festive." Optimus then let out an awkward laugh. The Autobots soon began to clean up and redecorate the city. Jazz played Christmas music and danced with Bumblebee and Spike as they swept up the broken ornament shards on the ground, Optimus large height made him in charge of hanging up the lights and other things, and Wheeljack, with good intentions, invented a sweater cannon. Optimus then had to shut down the invention when a sweater shot through the air swiftly and broke a window.

"I'm pretty sure these things are meant to be human-friendly," Optimus said but then felt bad looking at Wheeljack's sad expression, so then he told him to modify the airspeed pressure back down and then Wheeljack's face lit up with excitement again.

"Wow Chip, you and the Autobots did an even better job redecorating! I was concerned if the Decepticons caused irreversible damage." The event organizers eventually arrived as soon as the Autobots finished. When the Autobots retrieved the leftover Christmas decorations, a nice boxed present came with it.

"We didn't have enough time to finish the gifts due to an accident, but I hope you and the Autobots enjoy our present." The event coordinator said. Bumblebee opened up the box to reveal two Christmas ornaments, one that was a small replica of Optimus Prime and the other of Bumblebee.

"These look amazing!" Bumblebee excitedly examines his ornament with careful handling. The Autobots thanked and wished the event coordinator and Chip a happy holiday before heading back to their base.

**______**

Back at the Decepticons base, Megatron was lost in thought while sitting and staring off into the distance again. Occasionally Optimus face popped up in his head and his servos would cover his cheek.

"How great of our leader to retreat just because HE GOT KISSED BY THE ENEMY!" Starscream screamed, fed up with the way Megatron was acting off.

"Silence Starscream! You didn't get to see Prime's face!" Megatron again snapped back to reality.

"...Optimus Prime has a face???" Starscream was full of questions today. Everyone assumed the mask was something he was created with.

Megatron too also had a question since he was interrupted being flustered over the incident.

"A distraction technique? No, Optimus mentioned a human tradition...Soundwave! Review the footage from our battle."

Soundwave pulled up a video on the monitor where Starscream fell over on Bumblebee in a sort of romantic way. Starscream looked away from the screen in embarrassment in seeing what position they were in, then the mistletoes from the box Bumblebee was holding spilled everywhere and one landed right on top of Megatron and Optimus fighting. The angle from where the video was taken covered the prime face when he unmasked himself, which annoyed Megatron. Life was tempting and taunting him.

Soundwave paused the video before it reached the incident which would probably frustrate the irritated Megatron further if he saw himself get punched by prime again.

"Rumble, Frenzy: Eject. Operation: Explanation."   
Soundwave knew how the two cassettes were well knowledgeable about human culture.

"Well looks like big boss got smooches under a mistletoe!" Rumble said and Frenzy laughed but then soon quieted down real fast when they saw the "I'm about to lose it" expression on Megatron's face.

Frenzy zoomed in on the mistletoe on the monitor.

"This organic plant thing, during the holidays, makes organics have to kiss each other when two humans are under it." Frenzy started explaining, although most of their facts came from them watching Christmas movies.

"Yeah, it looks like Prime was following the rules as always." Rumble speculated.

"Could of been worse, he kissed you on the cheek. Most humans usually go for the full lip to lip actions!" Frenzy tried to alleviate the situation but didn't notice how Megatron just clenched his servos tightly into a fist.

"Nah it would have been way worse if Optimus prime used his glossa instead! You're lucky to get the improper end of the mistletoe rule." Rumble replied.

Megatron stood up suddenly, left, and walked to his room. The rest of the Decepticons listened to the distant sounds of laser noises, items crashing, and Megatron muffled screaming of "STUPID!!PRIME!!!" As he vividly imagined Optimus without his mask again.

"I guess he was mad about something else," Frenzy said.

**______**

The Autobots finally finished decorating the ark. Optimus Prime was on an errand to get winter tires since Cliffjumper thought he was equipped with "all seasons tires" and got a dent on his head, which Ratchet was currently fixing. This accident was enough for at least half of the Autobots crew to admit they didn't change their wheels yet.

Optimus transformed back to his root mode to admire the lights hanged around the ship and the giant snow bot that the crew made together in the distance.

Suddenly Optimus felt a firm hug from behind his waist. He wondered who it was, ranging from Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, or Jazz. He then looked down to see a familiar gray colour with black servos.

"Megatron?! What are yo-"

Megatron lifted the surprised Autobot in his arms, bent his knees and launched the prime backward over in a suplex, and made both of them fall on their backs on the snow. Optimus stayed down without moving, Megatron got back up quickly and pointed his servo, "Kiss me properly!" He said without any hesitation.

"I-what...I already did!?"

"No, you didn't! Show me your face again!"

"No! I won't!"  
Optimus stood up in which both of them began to wrestle while they argued.

"Just follow those earth traditions properly as a prime should!"

"When did you start caring about traditions?!"

"Who cares! Just show me your face!"

Optimus covered his mouth in protection, even though his mask was already covering it already.

"Why are you so defensive about your face!?" Megatron yelled as he was able to pin down the prime again.

"Well, why do you want to kiss me so desperately?! Do you like me?!"

Megatron hesitated. The Decepticon leader was still trying to grapple with his attraction to his rival. There was always a sort of tension bordering on romantic the way they were so dedicated to fighting and how they respected each other as enemies. There was a hidden emotion unrealized until the incident when he felt the prime soft plush lips on his cheek.

Megatron replied to Optimus as honestly as he could,

"N-NO! I DON'T!"

Which is not very honest.

"YES, YOU DO!!"

Good thing Optimus could tell through Megatron lies.

"SHUT UP AND JUST SHOW ME YOUR FACE!"

Optimus headbutted the heavily blushing and flustered Decepticon when he attempted to slide back the mask.

"I'll do it on a certain condition!" Optimus finally relented and both of them stopped their struggling.

"What are your terms?" Megatron finally calmed down.

Optimus was silent before deciding to say his deal with all the information he had now.

"Celebrate this holiday with me, call a ceasefire, and we'll have a sort of party at the ark."

"Why all that for a human holiday?"

"Well not exactly, we are celebrating the chosen one day with humans decorations."

Megatron thought about it for a while, knowing the significance behind the chosen one day being that where loved ones show each other gratitude. It was a dead holiday back on Cybertron due to all the war and erasing of history.

"I accept your terms Optimus."

Optimus smiled behind his mask, Megatron wanted to see how his expression looked in this moment.

"Open your mask," Megatron asked.

"Not yet. Not until you show up at our celebration. With engex." Optimus winked.

"Hah! Very well then." Megatron got off of Optimus and they both stood up. They both left to their bases and told them about the upcoming party later in the night."

**______**

"You can't be serious Optimus! With Decepticons? They might sabotage us as soon as we lower Teletraan's defences!" Ironhide said.

"I have my reason to believe that the Decepticons might be willing for peace talks."   
**______**

"So we aren't going to poison the engex?" Rumble asked.

"No, we are simply going to celebrate chosen one day. It's about time we can see optic to optic with the Autobots." Megatron replied.

"Chosen one day: Important to all cybertronians," Soundwave explained to the cassettes.  
 **______**

The tension was high in the ark since they turned off the Decepticons security systems. Although Optimus was not worried one bit.

"I heard they will be bringing high grade, don't get too carried away Ratchet." Ironhide joked.

"Look, if you think I'll go back to partying the same way I was when I was younger, you are incorrect!"

Megatron and the other Decepticons arrived into the ark. Shockwave was also here since he wanted a vacation from watching over Cybertron. Ratchet was about to glare at one of the seekers until he saw the many cubes of engex they carried over.

"I haven't tried those yet." Ratchet accidentally said out loud. Ironhide looked over at Ratchet and knew that the party ambulance would reawaken today. "Ironhide, it'll only be one cube to taste test." Ratchet tried explaining to Ironhide, although he wasn't buying any of it.

Soundwave walked over to Blaster and tried to hand over a cassette.

"And what do your minicons want from me?"

"Christmas mixtape." It was a regular cassette.

"Huh, I never expected you to make any of those. Well, it can't be that great."

Blaster slid it in the stereo and _Santa Baby started_ playing much to his surprise.

"Oh Primus, I actually like this one." He blurted out and Soundwave felt proud.

As Optimus expected, the party icy tension started to melt as time passed by. Starscream was conversing with Bumblebee quite casually, Bluestreak got his Santa outfit on, Shockwave, Wheeljack, and Perceptor were taking notes while watching _Home Alone_ to see if Kevin's ideas of his traps were applicable to real life, and Thundercracker optics were pretty much glued to the screen by how invested he was with the movie.

"Now, how we are supposed to properly celebrate a holiday with almost no written history about it?" Megatron said and got the attention of Optimus.

"According to my research, almost all cultures have a holiday just like ours. Where everyone gets together in colder weather with special ones. So I've blended what the bots enjoy into this holiday with decorations."

"So, no warm oil for this party?"

"Ah, Wheeljack is currently working on that. He insisted he had the best recipe but it did explode many times."

"Warm oil is simple to make, how does one explode it?"

Prime laughed, "Wheeljack technical skills are beyond my understanding. I have no clue."  
 **______**

Outside, some Decepticons and Autobots were enjoying a free for all snowball fight, until it became an almost everyone versus Skywarp due to his unfair advantage of teleporting right before he gets hit.

"Come on guys, he can't take on all of us!" Rumble cheered on everyone attacking Skywarp. Prowl gathered snow in his servos, looking for Jazz to launch the snowball at, blissfully unaware of the mech he was searching for was sneaking up behind him with a giant snowball that is going to knock Prowl over and bury him in the snow the first second it comes in contact with him.

Afterwards, everyone then celebrated indoors as they all opened up engex and started partying. Some of the bots had a karaoke contest to who could sing _Power of love_ the best.

Starscream stood next to the Christmas tree and without anyone looking he removed the star on top of the pine tree and replaced it with his own ornament that looked exactly liked him. Nobody knows where he got it from. He then placed Bumblebee ornament closer to him.

Ratchet stood in the middle in a circle full of his friends and Decepticons shouting "Chug! Chug! Chug!" As the medic downed a huge glass of high grade in seconds that would of made Megatron challenged him if he wasn't so focused on Optimus right now.

"So Prime, you have yet to fulfill the end of your terms," Megatron said.

Optimus stiffened, he then sighed.

"Pour me a drink first. I'm quite... embarrassed when it comes to how I look."

Megatron raised his eyebrow in confusion. How could Optimus be so shy about his face? He looked youthful and handsome.

"Why?" Megatron asked as he poured engex into Optimus glass and his own.

"It sounds silly but I think my face looks too young for me, it sort of makes me feel like an imposter," Optimus answered.

"You're overthinking it you fool, that would be the last thing any cybertronian would even consider," Megatron said. The very first thing that anyone would think of is his perfectly shaped lips.

Optimus smiled and feeling reassured from his self-esteem issues, he raised his glass to Megatron to cheers together.

"Happy chosen one day, Megatron."   
Their glass clinked each other. Megatron drunk his glass first and Optimus slid down his mask. Megatron got so surprised by seeing Optimus face again so quickly that he accidentally spat out all of his drink on the Prime.

There was a drawn-out silence before an embarrassed Megatron started yelling,

"I-I wasn't ready yet, you idiot! Who told you to put your mask down?! "

There was another silence before a baffled Optimus responded,

"What do you mean you weren't ready!? You told me to put my mask down you fool! how else would I drink my engex?!"

"Like Wheeljack over there!!" Megatron pointed at the scientist osmosing the drink through his mask.

"Woah Optimus, you never told me how you looked like." A drunk Ratchet stumbled over to the prime and was basically leaning on him for support.

"Ratchet, you're overcharged and you also promised yourself not to do anything silly the last time you drank." Optimus reminded him. His teammates also never saw him without his mask.

Ratchet servo reaches to prime lips and played around with it like a sparkling, "ahh it was only one giant glass, I'm not overcharged. That is what the humans call being a lightweight." The medic slurred out and laughed.

Megatron was getting increasingly jealous of seeing how easily Ratchet could just feel Optimus face like that.

"I could kiss you right now." Ratchet said to Optimus. Optimus was unfazed as this was the usual party ambulance behaviour. However, Megatron was angry.

"You can't do that, I'm kissing Optimus first!" Megatron shouted without thinking as that made Optimus smile a bit in flattery.

"Watch me do it, Buckethead-" Right before Ratchet could kiss Optimus, a slightly tipsy Ironhide pulled Ratchet away.

"Hey Prime, I never saw you without your mask before! also, I think you need a break Ratchet-"  
Ratchet then turned his head to kiss Ironhide instead. The red blushing Autobot was silent and still before he dragged the medic away.

"So you wanted to kiss me?" Optimus asked Megatron.

"Yes...but that's because you didn't follow the mistletoe rule properly!" Megatron replied in defence of his flustered self.

"No, I followed it correctly for sure. You like me don't you?" Optimus was enjoying teasing Megatron.

"No..." everything in Megatron's body language betrayed his words. Megatron was having a tough time admitting he had feelings for the Autobot leader since he wanted Optimus to say it first. Love is a very strong word. Optimus leaned closer to Megatron blushing face close enough for a kiss, but he stopped before he actually could.

"Admit that you love me first, then I'll kiss you," Optimus said with a teasing smile.

"Y-you say it first!" A flustered Megatron stammered out.

"Okay, I love you." Optimus said without missing a beat, which sent Megatron into a mental whiplash by how calmly he said that. What Megatron doesn't know is that Optimus came to terms with his crush on Megatron quite a while ago and knowing how embarrassed Megatron gets gave him full confidence to confess.

"Come on Megatron, it's not that hard to say." Optimus playfully urged him on to say those three words.

"I...like you.." Megatron said quietly. Optimus just continued drinking his high-grade Energon in amusement, "You almost got it." the prime said.

"Fine! I love you!" Megatron said out loud with anger from Optimus teasing finally giving him the confidence to confess properly and Prime just smiled warmly.

"Well?! I'm waiting!" Megatron crossed his arms since Optimus didn't give him his kiss yet. This time it was Optimus turn to be flustered as he started blushing. "Kissing on the lips is so intimate, I'm kind of shy when it comes to that." 

"You kissed me while we were in the middle of fighting!?" Megatron yelled in confusion.

"That's different-" Megatron has had enough of playing and cut off the prime by kissing him on the lip finally. It felt unreal for both of them but here they were, formerly enemies and now dating as they were making out with each other. 

**______**

Everyone had has a little too much to drink and both Autobots and Decepticons were passed out on the ground and slept through the night. Bumblebee woke up and yawned as he looked around for Starscream. Although something else caught his optics first.

"What are you doing?" Bumblebee said to Prowl as he carried a sleeping Jazz in his arms out the ark.

"Revenge." Prowl spoke casually as he lovingly threw Jazz into the deep snow outside in the cold. 

He saw then saw the seeker sleeping near the Christmas tree, the yellow Autobot walked over to wake up Starscream but before that, he smiles as he notices how Starscream had his own ornament near Bumblebee's.

"Hey, Starscream." Bumblebee shook him awake. 

"hm..what?" A groggy Starscream replied.

"We should hang out more before Optimus and Megatron call off the ceasefire."

"I wouldn't worry about that, look at those two lovebirds over there. I'd say this ceasefire is going to last a long while."

Starscream pointed at a passed out drooling Optimus and a snoring Megatron cuddling on the ground with their arms wrapped around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to write the whole thing out almost like a G1 episode, complete with product placements because I found out that transformers ornaments exist haha. I didn't try to put in too much effort when I wrote this so sorry if there's a drop in the quality of writing.


End file.
